1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics installation having an adjustable patient support table, and in particular to such an installation wherein a control box for positioning the table is provided, the control box being adjustable in position relative to the table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray diagnostics installation having an adjustable patient support table with a position-adjustable control box is disclosed in French Pat. No. 22 55 038. In this known apparatus, the control box is disposed beneath the support plate of the patient support table, and is pivotable around a horizontal axis. The control box can be moved from a standby position, wherein the control actuators on the control box are covered by the support plate, to a working position wherein the control actuators are freely accessible. Accessibility by an attendant or technician to a patient on the patient support table is thus possible without being impeded by the control box only if access to the control box is not needed, so that the control box can be pivoted beneath the support plate. If, however, access to the control box must be made in order to adjust the position of the patient, by adjusting the position of the support table, the attendant must make a choice as to whether the control box should be continuously accessible, and thus continuously impeding access to the patient, or whether the control box should be pivoted from beneath the support plate only when actuation of a control actuator is necessary, which is quite time-consuming. If access to the patient is needed outside of the region of the control box, for example, in the region of the head and of the patient support table, the control box can be pivoted from beneath the support table without impeding the attendant, but is then situated beyond the reach of the attendant, so that the attendant must physically move to the control box each time actuation of a control actuator is desired This makes work for the attendant in such a conventional installation uncomfortable and time-wasting.